


A Pack of Poetry

by PrinceSiegfried



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original poems by me, likely to be updated scarcely<br/>I am just an ameteur poet, and I have no education in poetry writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dystopia

An aspired archer brought blue branches, circling clear cuts.  
Doubt deepening depression, eventually everyone entered.  
For forty five grounds gave gravel, harmony had halted - instead infuriating incidents jaded jumbled jesters.  
Knowing knights keep low lights longingly, my mother mumbled negativities near nowhere, out of optimism.  
People picked power, questioning quirking quarrels.  
Revealing red ripples, seven sickly snaps tore through the unusual, unholy usurpers.  
Visiting vibrant views, we wailed & wept.


	2. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the human noble game in Dragon Age: Origins

Your built up pride will consume you whole,  
Your heart's heavy with the color of coal,  
I shall strike you down where you stand -   
For your taste in defense is far too bland.  
Who murders a family to sate a tyrant,  
You, who is so aspirant -   
A cloud of greed cloaks your moral,  
But you have gone too far; actions most foul.


	3. Abject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (of a person or their behavior) completely without pride or dignity; self-abasing.

Alone in the room, with nothing to hold   
Except for a tissue; wet, ugly and old   
Longing for an interaction, too anxious to act   
Their pulse rises, they lack any tact   
Longing for an embrace, warm and tight   
The air is cold, they remain in the night   
They reject love, they don’t deserve it   
Anything shown doesn’t sit   
They should be beaten and bruised   
Toyed with and used   
They don’t deserve kindness   
One ought to have blindness   
To befriend them is a mistake   
For your fondness will surely flake   
When you discover who they truly are   
You’ll want only to mar


	4. Delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having false or unrealistic beliefs or opinions

To feel the sun on my skin enraptures me; with it’s warmth and it’s gentle brightness.   
To look at the sky and watch as the clouds roll by,   
To look at the ground, to study it’s compounds and sigh.   
It’s a blissful June in the year 2016,   
It’s ridden with thoughts as if to ask why,   
It’s a question with an answer that’s certainly nigh.   
I love to live and I’d hate to  **lie.**


	5. Feeling Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I would never actually do this

Who’s to say it’s _real_ , the reality I’m in -   
Everything’s a blur, where have I been?   
I don’t remember yesterday or the week, month, year before,   
Those memories are locked away, behind some sort of door.   
What happened in my childhood, was I abused?   
I have no clue - I don’t remember, I’m so confused.   
There’s a mental barrier; blocking my mind,   
I’m so curious, what’s inside?   
My father’s an alcoholic, a rapist and a liar.   
I can’t trust him, what has he done? Everything he says is like wild fire --   
Everyone has their side of the story, those who protect him, those who do not,   
But as for me - I just want him to rot.   
That fucking bastard, putting up a façade… I thought I loved him,   
But now the feeling’s grown grim.   
I hate you, Father, you made me this way, _you messed up my life._   
I’d like to stab you with your prized kitchen knife,   
Then when I’m through, I’ll meet you in the afterlife -   
There, we can chat, after I’ve hurt you and your wife with one final strife;   
Because though you two are not the same,   
She’s still guilty, and has just as much blame.


	6. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ability to understand and share the feelings of someone

When’s the last time you had a good rest?   
Have you eaten today, have you bathed?   
You haven’t? I should have guessed.   
How are you still living? To be honest, I’m amazed -    
Look around you,   
Does what you see unphase you?   
Things are not as you once knew,   
These feelings of apathy that you’re going through -   
It’s alright, I’ve been there too.   
If you need someone to listen, a hand to hold,   
I’ll offer myself, as you may have foretold.   
It’s a pain to see you like this, depressed and cold.   
You’ve no appetite, no joy, no jokes to crack.   
But that’s alright. I can wait, I understand, and I’ll always have your back.   
So if you want to be left alone,   
I can understand that too.   
We can just text over the phone,   
About something new.


End file.
